With the wide applications of electronic devices such as mobile phones and tablet computers in daily life, people has increasingly higher requirement on safety performance of the electronic devices, such as waterproofness. A vibration sounding technology is known in the prior art, in which a driver is configured to drive a shell and a screen of the electronic device to vibrate and together to sound. Compared with a conventional sounding by using a speaker, it is unnecessary to provide a sounding aperture in the shell of the electronic device in the sounding technique with the vibration of the shell, thereby greatly improving the waterproofness of the electronic device.
However, the applicant found that, although the waterproofness of the electronic device can be improved with the vibration sounding technology, the driver would drive a frame of the electronic device to vibrate together while the electronic device is sounding, and in view of this, the vibration is perceptible to users who hold the electronic device through the frame, thereby affecting the user experience.